This invention relates to bacterial compositions and methods employing said compositions for treating or preventing urinary tract infections. More particularly, this invention relates to the ability of strains of lactobacilli to adhere to uroepithelial or vaginal epithelial cells and associated mucous and to produce an inhibitor against the growth of pathogenic bacteria.
It is well known that indigenous, non-pathogenic bacteria predominate on epithelial cells and associated mucus in the healthy state, and that pathogenic organisms predominate in the stages leading to and during infections. The possibility that indigenous bacteria have a role in preventing infection has been postulated for many years, but few studies have been carried out to identify specific bacteria and their properties required for such an effect.
Urinary tract infections (UTI) are a common cause of illness in both pre- and post-menopausal women. In fact, researchers have estimated that between 10 and 20% of females will develop a UTI during life. In the great majority of these women the infecting organisms originate in the bowel and colonize the perineum, vagina, urethra and bladder in a sequential manner. The majority of infections are caused by Escherichia coli. The remaining infections are caused by a variety of bacteria are caused by a variety of bacteria, including Staphylococcus saprophyticus, Proteus mirabilis, Klebsiella spp., Pseudomonas aeruginosa, enterococci and Staphylococcus
For the treatment of many lower urinary tract infections, antibiotic therapy is prescribed. It is recognized, however, that the balance of normal microflora in the urogenital tract, which is disrupted by infection, is further upset by the prolonged use of antimicrobial compounds. (Ohashi H. 1982 Kansenshogaku Zasshi, 56:647-654). Accordingly an alternate treatment for urinary tract infections is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,995 to Hata et al. investigated anaerobic, lactobacilli-like organisms as a means of treating a number of infectious diseases, but no consideration was given to the combined importance of bacterial adherence, competitive exclusion and inhibitor activity, and no discussion was included of the treatment of urinary tract infections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,240 to Mutai et al. discloses a composition and method employing a specific strain of lactobacilli to inhibit tumor growth.